


Dejarse Caer

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Dejarse Caer

Harry Potter había hecho muchas cosas difíciles, incluso imposibles, en su vida. Sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería más valor que todas sus hazañas anteriores juntas.

Harry miró al frente y pensó en todo lo que le había llevado a estar en esa situación en ese preciso momento y en ese preciso lugar. Trató de bloquear cualquier otro sonido que no fuese su propia respiración, cualquier otra imagen que no fuese el muro color crema frente a él, cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese saber que le había llevado hasta allí.

Se podía decir que la culpa la tenían sus padres por morir y abandonarle. Hasta el punto que se podía culpar a dos personas que le amaron tanto como para dar sus vidas por él.

Pero ellos habían muerto, y eso le había llevado a vivir con la peor excusa de familia del mundo. Los Dursley no habían ayudado mucho a mejorar su condición. No, de hecho se podía decir que la habían empeorado. Bastante.

Cuando por fin creía que se había librado de los Dursley y que tendría un nuevo hogar; Voldemort y sus malditos secuaces habían decidido hacer de sus años de colegio un puto infierno matando a todo aquel que se acercase lo bastante a Harry como para ofrecerle la seguridad que tanto había necesitado. Primero Sirius, luego Dumbledore, finalmente Ron y Hermione.

Y en el momento que finalmente pensó que entendía algo de la vida, y que sabia distinguir el blanco del negro; entonces había sido el instante en que todo decidió dar media vuelta y morderle en el culo con sus ideas preconcebidas. Snape y Malfoy. Los dos traidores que había odiado mas que a Voldemort, y quienes le habían salvado la vida.

Snape.

Quien había matado al director para salvar la vida de Malfoy. Quien había sido fiel a Dumbledore hasta el final, incluso llegando a dar su vida para que Harry cumpliese con la profecía.

Malfoy.

El niñato malcriado que había disfrutado torturándole en todas las formas posibles durante sus años de colegio. El niño rico que había insultado a sus amigos, sus padres y todo aquello que Harry quería desde el primer día que se conocieron. EL soldado del Lado Tenebroso que había estado a punto de perder su vida por salvar a Remus Lupin de las torturas de Fenrir Greyback.

Draco.

El joven torturado que había sido forzado a convertirse en un asesino por salvar a su familia. El hermoso chico taciturno que había pasado meses en el ala siquiátrica de San Mungo tras negarse revelar el paradero de Harry incluso bajo Cruciatus. El valiente aliado que había estado a su lado cuando finalmente destruyeron el último Horcrux, y con él a Voldemort.

Harry no lo había buscado, y desde luego nunca había figurado en sus planes el enamorarse de Draco Malfoy, o que este se enamorase de él.

Ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado el deseo, la excitación, la pasión, los celos, la felicidad, la angustia, la furia, el odio, el amor, la desesperación y tantas otras emociones que sentía cuando estaba junto a Draco. Nunca hubiese soñado siquiera que eran correspondidos.

Y aun no se lo creía.

Y ese era el problema.

Ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí en ese momento.

Porque sus padres habían muerto y le habían abandonado, y después de ellos la gente que quería tener algo que ver con Harry se dividía en dos grupos. Los que le despreciaban y querían hacerle sufrir, y estaban cerca de él para disfrutar su sufrimiento. Y los que le querían, y le abandonaban.

Y aunque racionalmente sabia que era estúpido pensar de ese modo, que Draco no era así--bueno, tenia problemas de confianza.

¿Quien no los tendría con la vida que había llevado?

Pero con su relación con Draco a punto de irse al infierno por culpa de las inseguridades de Harry, era el momento de enfrentarse a ellos.

\- ¿Esta listo, Señor Potter? - la voz de la terapeuta le devolvió al presente, y Harry asintió, ansioso. - ¿Y usted, Señor Malfoy?

La voz de Draco llegó hasta él ligeramente irritada. - Si, aunque no se donde quieren llegar con esto. - Draco se había opuesto a ir a terapia, _a terapia muggle,_ desde el principio. Aunque al ver que Harry solo quería salvar su relación, había accedido. Ahora parecía estar teniendo dudas al respecto de nuevo.

\- Simplemente recuerde que una pareja sin confianza no puede sobrevivir, y que su compañero va a hacer un gran esfuerzo dejándose caer.

Harry escucho a Draco murmurar algo que no pudo entender, y sintiéndose aun más nervioso, intento girar la cabeza.

\- No, Señor Potter, vista al frente. Extienda los brazos. - Harry hizo como le pedían. - Y ahora, déjese caer.

Harry cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

Iba a hacerlo. Iba a demostrarle a Draco que confiaba en él. Y a si mismo que Draco estaba ahí para él.

Tomando aliento profundamente, Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Las manos que le agarraron parecieron temblar contra su piel por un momento, y entonces estaba siendo sostenido y empujado de nuevo hacia arriba mientras Draco se quejaba continuamente de lo mucho que pesaba para alguien que parecía estar siempre al borde de morirse de hambre.

La terapeuta les miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Harry no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

Detrás de él, Draco seguía gruñendo que no entendía el objetivo de ese ejercicio, sin embargo cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarle, podía ver que sus ojos brillaban con una felicidad que hacia meses había desaparecido de ellos.

Depositando un suave beso en sus labios, Harry sintió una calidez que casi había olvidado extenderse por su interior, y supo que todo estaría bien. Aun tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, y quizás fuese verdad que los finales _felices para siempre_ no existían--pero al menos habría una siguiente vez, un nuevo intento. Y de algún modos sabia que Draco no le iba a abandonar o desaparecer de su vida.

Tenía confianza en ello.

*Fin*


End file.
